


Nine Lives

by afteriwake



Category: Cabin Pressure, Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused Greg Lestrade, Amused Martin Crieff, Apples, Atlanta, Baby Animals, Caretaker Molly Hooper, Caretaking, Chocolate, Curious Mycroft Holmes, Drabble Collection, Embarrassed Molly Hooper, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement Gift, Established Molly Hooper/Stephen Strange, F/F, F/M, Family Heirlooms, Gifts From Sherlock, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Happy Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Happy Molly Hooper, Honeymoon, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Jewelry, Just Add Kittens, Married Martin Crieff/Molly Hooper, Molly Hooper Loves Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Molly's Thoughts, Morn's Past, Moving, Naked Irene Adler, Nervous Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, New Drinks, POV Greg Lestrade, POV Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, POV Molly Hooper, POV Mycroft Holmes, POV Sebastian Moran, POV Stephen Strange, Packing, Past Relationship(s), Penis Shaped Chocolates, Pink Ribbon, Pregnancy Test, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Put To Good Use, Rescuing Wet Kittens, Respecting Her Wishes, Ribbons, Rings, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Smug Molly Hooper, Sneaky Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Stephen Strange Loves Molly Hooper, Stephen's Thoughts, Suggestive Themes, Surprised Molly Hooper, Surprised Mycroft Holmes, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Waiting, Wedding Rings, Wet Animals, Wet Bones, fuzzy handcuffs, lemonade, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Snippets of moments in nine potential lives Molly Hooper could lead.





	Nine Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> In celebration of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2018 I had **Dreamin** send me nine different prompts for three-sentence fics all focusing on relationships involving Molly to post for Day 7 (Free For All). Most of these were posted to Tumblr as soon as they were written except the last one, which included a link to this collection.

**Better Than It Seems**  
Sebastian Moran/Molly Hooper  
_apple_

Apples were not his favourite fruit; he had bad memories of biting into one when he was a kid and it was all mealy and gross, and there was a worm inside...thankfully he hadn't bit into the worm, but even though the apple had looked perfect on the outside it was rather the opposite in reality, something he found to be common as he got older and more involved in the world. But along with so many other things, with her, the light in his life named Molly Hooper, the one reason he was giving a life on the straight and narrow an actual honest to someone chance, he was willing to give apples another chance too. The fact that these were crisp, sweet, sliced and dipped in a caramel sauce (and being hand-fed to him while he dozed with his head on her ever-expanding stomach as well, a point well worth mentioning) might have had something to do with it, but in the end, he realized some things were exactly as sweet as they appeared, just like his beautiful wife.

**A Litter Of Their Own**  
Leonard McCoy/Molly Hooper  
_kitten_

She looked at the wet, bedraggled animal in his arms, shivering even though her home was well heated; poor thing, she’d had no idea there was a litter near the property so she supposed it was a good thing Leonard had found her (or him) when she did...being out there much longer in the force of the storm may have killed the poor thing. “I suppose we can have another cat to keep Toby company in his old age,” she said, taking the kitten out of his arms to go dry it off and borrow some of the wet food Toby had turned his nose up at to feed the little darling...and _then_ she heard it: distinct mews _not_ from the cat in her arms.

As she turned to look at Leonard two cats peeked out of one pocket and another out of his other one, all equally drenched and bedraggled, as he gave her a sheepish look while saying “I think Toby’s going to have a lot more than one playmate on his hands,” and try as she wanted to be annoyed she realized she couldn’t love this man any more if she tried.

**Naughty Bites Of Naughty Bits**  
Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper  
_chocolate_

He was surprised when he saw the half-eaten box of...peculiar...shaped chocolate left out after the hen party Molly had hosted for her friend Meena, the ones that he dared not want to see Molly eat in front of him, though he knew his prodigious member was safe to her oral expertise. Still he was curious as to whether it was actually _good_ chocolate and picked up one of them, giving it a tiny nibble on the edge...just as his girlfriend walked in, and suddenly her face was full of mirth as he swallowed the small bit of (rather exceptionally good though tackily shaped) chocolate. When Molly came up to him, winding her arms around his neck, “You know, I could melt those and we could have more fun with warm chocolate, don’t you think?” he found himself agreeing readily (through nods and a bit lower, pressed into her soft abdomen) that yes, that would be a _much_ better use of the chocolate penises.

**Two Lines**  
Khan Noonien Singh/Molly Hooper  
_pregnancy test_

He had no idea how these worked; not that he would have ever expected to use one...or rather, for his lover to use one, because while there were many scientific advances in the future and many augmentations done to him, the ability for a human male to carry a child had not been one of them (sadly, he would think Molly thought...not that she wasn't excited at the prospect of carrying his progeny because she loved him but it was nine months where anything could go wrong with her or the child and quite frankly, he'd rather carry the child, should she be pregnant, than have her do so), but as two lines formed on the stick he stopped thinking for the moment. "Pregnant?" he asked finally, turning to look at the woman he had chosen to forsake his future for.

She nodded, smiling as she said "Pregnant."

**Pink**  
Irene Adler/Molly Hooper  
_ribbon_

Molly let the strip of ribbon trail along Irene’s pale bare skin, the bright pink a contrast to all the jeweled hues Molly usually saw her lover in, full of sparkle and seduction and all the things that made her fall madly and hopelessly for the now reformed dominatrix, and she was surprised Irene had picked it. It wasn’t to be used in any of the intricate knots or bonds Irene had been teaching her to make, but just was used to tease...not that teasing was something she was good at, and perhaps that was why Irene was taking baby steps in that department. Molly had found she was a greedy lover where Irene was patient, and the longer they were together the more they tempered each other...a good thing, Molly realized as Irene arched against the light flutter of the ribbon on her pert breasts and moaned softly.

**Different Tastes**  
Martin Crieff/Molly Hooper  
_lemonade_

Molly’s eyes widened as she drank the drink that Martin had handed her, the too sweet yet too sour lemon concoction that was _supposedly_ lemonade, the drink that just tasted so strange...but also, as the taste settled in her mouth, not as bad as she first thought, she realized as she looked over at him at their table in the restaurant in Atlanta, while they were waiting for the plane to refuel so they could have Douglas and Martin’s temporary replacement fly them to Hawaii for their honeymoon, a gift from their friends to give them a well-deserved vacation from the chaos that had been their lives for the last three years with long distance relationship, serial killers, more travel than her passport had ever expected and a tiny wedding in London where absolutely nothing went as planned but eventually it all worked out...the theme of their relationship.

“It’s not...fizzy,” she said after a moment, tentatively taking another sip.

Martin chuckled and picked up his own drink, saying “Then you probably won’t want to try the sweet tea,” leaving her to wonder what other abominations of drinks the Americans had...and also morbidly eager to find out.

**Willing**  
Greg Lestrade/Molly Hooper  
_handcuffs_

“You know, I have a perfectly good pair of solid steel ones even if we use the plastic ones in the Yard nowadays,” Lestrade said with a cheeky grin as he pulled up a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs from Molly’s nightstand drawer, a place he would never think to look at in any way to invade her privacy, but as he was helping her move at the moment while she was swamped with work it was inevitable...and also, he had to admit, a bit of fun, as he was realizing there was a lot he didn’t know about his girlfriend of eight months.

She flushed, but didn’t swipe them off of his hooked finger, either, something that rather surprised him...it seemed she was no longer the mousey pathologist everyone had assumed she was for so long, much to their folly.

“Engagement gift from Mary I never thought to give back because I figured I’d possibly put them to use at some point, either on someone willing or an unwilling intruder,” she said as she stepped closer and _then_ took him off his finger, a heated look in her eye that caused certain parts of him to stir as he realized she had found _quite_ the willing bloke to use them on...even if they were fuzzy.

**His Soul’s Balm**  
Stephen Strange/Molly Hooper  
_chair_

He sank into her chair, his bones weary and his muscles aching, and even though he would say pain was an old friend, today it was different because today the pain was not just physical but emotional as well...though they had never rekindled their romance, he and Christine had been closer in the years that had passed, and the fight in which she was left gravely injured on the scale of his own accident had fueled him with a rage he had not felt in so long it was nearly as alien to him as Thanos had been.

But the balm of his soul was there, perched on the arm of the chair with her arsenal of medical supplies at the ready, easing him out of torn and ripped clothing, listening to him recount where he had failed and saying nothing but dealing with him gently until he was stripped to his brief and covered in bandages and antiseptic and she gingerly rested against him until he pulled her into his lap, gently cradling her and pressing his nose into her hair.

Nearly losing Christine was hard enough, he realized, but if he ever lost Molly...there was no telling what he would be capable of doing, and that was a thought that might have terrified him if he knew she wouldn’t want that; that knowledge would keep him in check, he knew, no matter how much pain and grief he felt at her loss.

**Family Heirlooms**  
Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper  
_ring_

She had three rings she kept close on a chain around her neck, at least when she wasn’t at work: her mother’s engagement ring, her father’s wedding band, and the first ring she got as a truly special gift...though not the one that Tom had given her, her old engagement ring, no; that one had gone back to him when the engagement had ended, as it was a family heirloom and it just didn’t feel right keeping it if she wasn’t going to be part of the family.

No, it was a gift from Sherlock, from when they were first sorting things out, an almost tounge in cheek joke about how she was as sweet as honey but as deadly as a bee sting, should she need it: a gold and onyx bee set next to a small cluster of citrine honeycomb, a ring she’d literally squealed over when she opened the box because for her, it was perfect, the perfect way for Sherlock to show how he truly loved her with something unique and special, just like him.

And in return she had given him a kiss that led to something more that led to the child she was currently carrying, and she knew when the child was old enough and her fingers had stopped swelling so she could slip on the engagement band with was sitting in his sock drawer that he didn’t know she knew about, that ring would go to them to give to someone _they_ cared about, a family heirloom to be passed down through generations, hopefully.


End file.
